


Irreconcilable Differences

by Risari



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risari/pseuds/Risari
Summary: Creative differences are never any fun. It’s even worse when a scathing (and constructive) review directed to one of your favorite fanfic writers for the Nyte Blayde fandom just so happens to be Matt Miller - leader of the Deckers - and self proclaimed number one fan of Nyte Blayde. Your world turns upside down when he decides it’s your turn to be taught a lesson. Was that review really worth the trouble?
Relationships: Matt Miller/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Irreconcilable Differences

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writing a new series after taking a really huge break from writing in 2017; might be super rusty. I apologize in advance for this. I also do apologize to the people waiting patiently for any updates for my Resident Evil fanfic. I am hoping that by starting to write again, albeit slowly, I'll be able to brush up on my writing and be able to go back to finish up Substitute once and for all.
> 
> For now, this series is considered a side project; update times will vary but I hope everyone understands that my writing schedules are fluctuating a lot and are not definite due to my personal life being in the way. I will also be posting the starting date and final date of when I worked on a chapter to be consistent and to show that sometimes I really do forget to update despite having material collecting digital dust in my computer.
> 
> **Start Date:** 6/4/2020 (9:23 PM)
> 
>  **Ending Date:** 6/4/2020 (11:00 PM)

The click-clacking of someone typing furiously, accompanied by several clicks, echoed in a dorm room. To the person typing away at their computer, disappointment was an understatement.

You came across a fanfic that had rave reviews and was even featured on the first page of the Nyte Blayde category, winning several awards from the fanfiction website. This particular fanfic was updated once a week and you followed the updates the moment your email alerted you to a new chapter. There was so much potential in the fanfic with a well invested storyline and then that _stupid plot twist_ had to happen. There was _no way_ that Nyte Blayde would need a sidekick. Did the writer even bother with the lore at all?  
  
“This is what happens when self inserts are an actual thing.” You grumble. The review you left was not only honest but justified, in your opinion, because the writer had a lot of substance with the plot. The actual problem you had with the fanfic was the way how this original character was written simply did not fit in with the lore.

I enjoy your appreciation for detail in the Nyte Blayde universe of your fanfic, but your OC seems to be a gary stu. Nyte Blayde would **_never_** need a side kick when he can hunt vampires on his own. Go back and start your character from scratch; your story can be salvaged. You type away on the computer. Hopefully, whoever wrote the fanfic would heed your advice. You moved your mouse over to the follow button and clicked it again, changing the status to unfollow; it’s not like you would be missing out on anything from this point on.

You heard the familiar ringing of your alarm clock going off on your phone.

“Shit, shit, shit! I’m gonna be late for my creative writing class. This is the last thing I need right now.”

You quickly scrambled for your book bag. After making sure you had all of your items, you shut down your computer and headed out the door.

If you had only known who exactly you riled up before hitting that enter button.

* * *

Ding!

“I’ll be back in a bit, mate. I’ve gotta take this.”

A black haired teenager reached into his pocket to take out his smartphone.

Unlocking his phone, his eyes were met a familiar notification box. He figured it was just another raving review about his Nyte Blayde fanfic that he had been working on his spare time. Whenever he had spare time, anyways. Being a teenager was stressful enough but managing a gang all on his own was definitely taking the lead here.

The fanfic was really a safe haven for him when he wasn’t busy acting as the leader of the deckers. It was a passion project of his to invest his time into crafting his own version of an expanded universe of his cherished show. He expected the good reviews, of course, because he knew the franchise like the back of his hand. His expertise was definitely tied with his knowledge of computer technology.

When he enlarged the notification box, his proud expression turned to one of offense.

“How **_dare_** they have the nerve to tell me to redo my character in my own story! I certainly don’t see them writing a better fanfic.” His voice gathered the attention of his gang. They knew for a fact if he was upset with someone, the first thing he would do was sabotage anything they had – and that was putting it lightly. If he was in a good (and trolling) mood, it would normally be some type of program that would hijack their screens; make their computers unable to function properly with the decker logo screen flashing in its signature neon blue and pink.

If he really felt like the person deserved a fitting punishment, though…

“I don’t believe this miscreant realizes the mistake that they’ve made. It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to them.” He tightened his grip on the phone.

“Is there something we can do?”

“No. This is personal. **_I’ll_** handle them.” It wasn’t very often that Matt Miller held a grudge, but whoever dared to attack his fanfic would severely pay the consequences. He had all the technological power to do it. It didn’t even matter to him that his reaction was ridiculous and quite petty. After giving more orders to his gang, he went to his personal quarters where he could start finding out exactly where this person lived.

They would find out soon enough what happens when you incur the wrath of a cyber god.

* * *

“I would rather work on a topic that I actually like writing about than doing this stupid homework.” You sighed, placing your books on your computer desk. Majoring in Journalism was supposed to be really easy for you since you’ve done nothing else but write fanfics for different fandoms for years. They were never really published on the internet, though; mostly typed out on word documents and just collecting digital dust. You didn’t understand why you always wimped out at the idea of really putting yourself out there by uploading your fanfics. You never entertained the idea very long and just pushed it in the back burner.

You opened up a word document to begin writing your assigned topic when you noticed the keyboard inputs were lagging behind – and it wasn’t just a normal lag where you either needed to put in a battery replacements for your keyboard. This was really awful. You weren’t too familiar with computer stuff but had an idea that this wasn’t normal.

“Okay. Guess I’ll have to head over to the library.” You pressed the phone app on your smartphone, getting frustrated when the app didn’t actually load up fast enough. In fact, it took a lot longer than usual for it to start. Once you were able to make a call, you immediately noticed there were several clicking noises and an echo during the conversation. [1] You pulled the phone away from your ear, wondering if you were just really stressed and needed a nap.

Luckily, you were able to get your assignment done on time at the library but the behavior didn’t exactly stop there when it came to your tech. Your phone still made clicking and echoing noises, but things escalated when the phone battery would get hot. When you returned home, your computer was still acting peculiar. This time none of your browsers were working or loading. Loading up your important programs didn’t work either so it meant your computer just felt like not working at all.

“Are you serious?!”

After your outburst, the screen turned black, making you jump. You checked the power light on the computer screen; it was still on.

_Weird. If it shut off by itself then why isn’t the power turning off…?_

Within seconds, the computer screen flashed an image of a neon blue skull with one of the eyes noticeably having a star inside one of its eye sockets. Your fear turned into frustration, prompting you to start typing whatever letters to try to make the image disappear but to no avail. Even moving the mouse wasn’t working.

This continued for another minute until you heard the sound of beeps belonging to another computer. A neon blue box appeared on the far left corner of the screen. It went from left to right, flashing across the screen with only one message.

“Judgment day has come; kneel before your cyber god.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ending Notes:** Yeah. I’m not exactly surprised Matt would be able to doxx someone over a fanfic but I feel he really can sink to that kind of level of pettiness tbh.
> 
>  **[1]:** Pretty sure I am not an expert on what happens to your phone when you get hit with malware. Just a disclaimer. Lol.


End file.
